


Perfectly Perfect

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: E parlo di amore. Quello che io provo per lei. Che mi può fare apparire come pazza, ma non sono pazza. E spero lei si renderà conto, prima o poi, di quanto sia splendida. E di quanto sia perfettamente perfetta per me.





	Perfectly Perfect

17:30.  
È in ritardo. Come al solito.  
Mi siedo sulla nostra solita panchina, gli auricolari bianchi alle orecchie e una sciarpa del medesimo colore a coprirmi il collo.  
Oggi è il 24 Dicembre del 2016 e Chiara è ovviamente, e palesemente, in ritardo. Ma ci sono abituata, perciò non mi faccio troppi problemi e la attendo, tranquilla.  
Inserisco la riproduzione casuale della mia _playlist_ più ascoltata di _Spotify_ e mi lascio andare alla musica, guardandomi intorno con gioia e pace, le stesse emozioni che sento nel cuore. È che va tutto così bene, è tutto così bello. E non credevo fosse possibile, non credevo potessi seriamente provare questo tipo di felicità.  
Passa qualche minuto, di Chiara neanche l’ombra; una volta l’ho attesa per un’ora, quindi non mi pongo il problema.  
Parte, tra le mille canzoni in _playlist_ , la nostra canzone, quella che ci ha dato la forza di essere noi stesse, quella che ci ha ricordato che l’amore è amore e che tutte le persone sono belle, perché tutte le persone, là fuori, hanno qualcuno che le ama, nonostante non se ne rendano conto.  
Comunque.  
Parte _Perfectly Perfect_ dei _Simple Plan_ ; allora chiudo gli occhi e mi perdo tra le parole della canzone, e in ogni singola strofa ritrovo lei, in ogni singola melodia c’è lei, il suono della sua risata argentina a deliziarmi l’udito e l’immagine del suo sorriso serafico a impossessarsi dei miei occhi.

_It’s hard to think that a girl like you_   
_Could have any insecurities._

Ridacchio e ripenso al giorno in cui ci incontrammo, grazie a degli amici in comune, proprio su questa stessa panchina su cui sono seduta adesso, proprio in questo stesso giorno in cui la sto attendendo. L’unica differenza? L’anno.  
Ricordo quando, due anni fa, i nostri occhi si incontrarono. Io, timida quindicenne. Lei, estroversa sedicenne.  
Ricordo come la sua mano sfiorò la mia e ricordo come le sue labbra rosee e carnose rilasciarono fuoriuscire, con un sospiro e un sorriso, il suo nome: Chiara. Come l’alba. E l’acqua. E tutte le cose belle del mondo, e dell’intero universo.  
Ricordo come imparai a conoscerla, come diventammo amiche, a tratti inseparabili.  
Ricordo come ci passavamo di mano le sigarette e le canne, e ricordo come mandavamo al paese tutti i nostri insegnanti, e ricordo come mi aiutava a fare gli esercizi di matematica, perché io proprio non ci sapevo fare. Invece lei, in matematica, è sempre stata bravissima. Sarà per questo che frequenta il liceo scientifico. Mentre io sono più portata per le lingue straniere.  
Ricordo come i nostri amici ci prendevano in giro per l’attaccamento morboso che provavamo l’una verso l’altra, e ricordo come mi ingelosissi ogni volta che qualcuno le si avvicinava, e ricordo come mi divertissi a farla ingelosire con delle piccole sciocchezze. Perché già allora mi importava solo di lei, e di nessun altro.  
Ricordo il giorno in cui mi disse che lei non si sentiva abbastanza, che lei aveva paura del futuro, che lei era piena di insicurezze. Mi ricordo la domanda costante nella mia testa: “Come fa, una ragazza come lei, ad avere insicurezze?”. In realtà, ne ha ancora, di insicurezze, ma un po’ di meno, e voglio credere di esserne la causa, voglio credere di averle fatto bene.

_It’s funny how all the things you would change_   
_Are all things that are cute to me._

A me piace tanto, Chiara, forse troppo. E mi piacciono tutte le sue piccole cose.  
Mi piace il modo in cui arriccia il naso quando sorride; mi piace il modo in cui i suoi occhi, azzurri, si illuminano quando le faccio complimenti; mi piace il modo in cui i suoi capelli, lunghi, lisci e biondi, si arruffano e gonfiano a causa dell’umidità, e mi piace il modo in cui se ne lamenta, sbuffando ogni tre secondi su cinque.  
Mi piace il modo in cui mi guarda, e mi parla, e mi bacia, facendomi sentire l’unica persona su questa terra; e mi piace il modo in cui mi passa lo smalto sulle unghie tutte mangiucchiate, aggrottando la fronte e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Mi piace il modo in cui si passa il mascara sulle ciglia corte e chiare, e mi piace il suo modo di lamentarsi di quanto le escano male, e di quanto siano orribili, e di quanto non si meriti delle ciglia così corte.  
Mi piace il modo in cui impugna la penna, rigorosamente di inchiostro nero, e mi piace il fatto che sia mancina, nonostante questo la porti ad imbrattarsi costantemente la mano sinistra.  
Mi piace.  
Mi piace quando il suo corpo sinuoso entra in contatto col mio, e mi piace sentirla lamentarsi delle sue cosce (troppo grosse per lei), e dei suoi fianchi (troppo larghi per lei), e del suo viso (troppo paffuto per lei).  
E mi piace ridacchiarle dietro, perché tutte le cose che vorrebbe cambiare di sé sono esattamente tutte le cose che per me la rendono adorabile.

_Maybe_   
_You’ll never see in you what I see_   
_The little things you do that make me go crazy_   
_I’m not crazy_   
_You’re perfectly perfect to me._

Io non ho mai creduto che siamo sbagliate. Non ho mai creduto che il nostro amore sia sbagliato. Perché non lo è. Perché l’amore è amore e ogni sua forma è giusta.  
E parlo di amore, quel sentimento puro e vivo dentro ognuno di noi. Parlo di amore, quello che da piccoli proviamo verso i nostri genitori, e poi verso i nostri peluche, e verso i nostri pesci rossi a cui prontamente diamo più cibo del necessario, perché li amiamo e vogliamo siano nutriti e stiano bene. E parlo di amore, quello che i nostri genitori ci dimostrano ogni giorno, insegnandoci a parlare, camminare e ragionare, quel tipo di amore che li porta con le lacrime agli occhi ad ogni nostro successo. E parlo di amore, quello che proviamo per i primi compagni di asilo, e poi di elementari, e medie, e liceo, e università, lavoro, vita. E parlo di amore, quello che proviamo nei confronti dei nostri attori preferiti, e cantanti, e scrittori, e artisti; amore che ci porta a spendere fin troppi soldi, ma di cui poco ce ne frega, perché ne vale la pena. E parlo di amore, quello per un animale, un cane, un gatto, un topo, o un elefante. E parlo di amore, quello che sentiamo per il mondo e per la natura, per le albe e per i tramonti, per i giorni e per le notti. E parlo di amore, quello che sentiamo quando vediamo una stella cadente in cielo ed esprimiamo un desiderio, lo stesso che abbiamo espresso spegnendo le candeline sulla nostra torta di compleanno, lo stesso che abbiamo espresso buttando una monetina nella Fontana di Trevi a Roma. E parlo di amore, quello che si prova per il primo amore, e per il secondo, e magari per il terzo, quarto, quinto. Perché spesso l’amore finisce, e va bene così. Ma ci sarà sempre un po’ d’amore, per noi, ci sarà sempre ad attenderci dietro l’angolo, nonostante la nostra vita possa rivelarsi essere un cerchio.  
E parlo di amore. Quello che io provo per lei. Che mi può fare apparire come pazza, ma non sono pazza. E spero lei si renderà conto, prima o poi, di quanto sia splendida. E di quanto sia perfettamente perfetta per me.

_You think you’re clumsy_   
_I think you’re cool_   
_You say you’re typical_   
_But I think you rule._

Mi guardo attorno e cerco di trattenere un sorriso che riesce a spuntare ugualmente sul mio viso, arrossato a causa del freddo. So che la gente mi prenderà per strana, a sorridere da sola su una panchina, ma quando si tratta di Chiara non riesco a trattenermi. Sarebbe come forzarmi a non respirare: impossibile.  
E sorrido ancora quando mi spunta il ricordo della nostra discussione scherzosa di ieri sera.  
“Sono così goffa in questa foto” ha borbottato, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro annoiato.  
“No, non lo sei” ho avuto modo di risponderle, accettando con esasperazione la sua occhiata truce. “Anzi, io penso tu sia davvero _figa_ ” ho aggiunto, stringendomi ancora un po’ di più al suo petto e osservando meglio la foto che stava guardando sullo schermo luminoso del suo cellulare.  
“Ma guardami. Sii sincera. Sono così… _semplice_ ”.  
“No, smettila. Sei fantastica”.  
Le ho dato un soffice bacio sulle labbra, poi, e l’ho zittita una volta per tutte.

_Maybe I’m a fool but it’s always been you_   
_‘Cause no one ever makes me smile the way you do._

Sospiro e controllo l’orario.  
Mi sono lasciata andare ai pensieri, come al solito, ascoltando e riascoltando infinite volte la canzone dei miei amati _Simple Plan_.  
19:00.  
Sbarro gli occhi e mi affretto a comporre il numero di Chiara. Sicuramente si sarà addormentata, dimenticandosi di impostare la sveglia per l’appuntamento, nonché nostro primo anniversario come coppia (e secondo anno di conoscenza).  
Il cellulare squilla a vuoto e scuoto la testa, componendo di tutta fretta il numero del suo telefono di casa, nella speranza che ci sia qualcuno presente nell’abitazione.  
«Pronto?»  
La voce di sua madre mi fa sospirare di sollievo e mi affretto a chiederle informazioni. «Chiara è in casa?»  
«No, è uscita più di un’ora fa. Perché, non è con te?» domanda lei, un accenno di preoccupazione nella sua voce roca, dopo anni di canto e insegnamento.  
«No, non è con me.»  
   
   


Chiara è morta.  
Alle 17:45 del 24 Dicembre 2016.  
A causa di un ragazzino che con la moto è andato fuori strada e l’ha travolta.  
E io l’attendevo, lì, senza sapere nulla. L’ho attesa per ore, lì, mentre lei era morta.  
Chiara è morta.  
E la frase non mi vuole entrare in testa, neanche di fronte la sua lapide, con sopra inciso “ _She was perfectly perfect_ ”; lei era perfettamente perfetta, lo era davvero. Per me e per tutti.  
Chiara è morta.  
E le mie lacrime salate, che scorrono da giorni sul viso, ne sono la prova.  
Chiara è morta, ma il mio amore per lei no. Il mio amore per lei durerà per sempre, nonostante il tempo, nonostante la vita e la morte che hanno deciso di separarci.  
Perché l’amore è amore. E nel cuore rimane sempre.


End file.
